Magician's Circle
by Cherry Li
Summary: AnzuSeto. Anzu gets a job working in Kaiba Land and inadvertantly bumps into Mokoba and Kaiba, she ends up scared half to death, is drenched and shares a kiss by the end of the day. ONESHOT Please RR


**A.N**

Hey here's a little short story that is centred on Anzu and Seto. The idea just popped into my head so I just decided to write it!

Please enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think by smacking that review button!

Cherry Li

Magicians Circle

"Kaiba Land? Are you serious?"

"Yes Jounouchi I am." Anzu sighed as she sat next to Jounouchi in her lounge. She then looked over to her other friends who were scattered out on various seats in the room, yet all their eyes were on the young dancer.

"But Anzu I didn't think you needed a job" Honda asked as he looked over to Jounouchi who was ready to burst.

"I do. Listen I've been offered a position at a dance school not far from here, but I need some funds, so I got a job" Anzu smiled hopefully

"I think it's great that you've got a job Anzu" Yugi smiled as optimistic as always.

"I don't!" Jounouchi then piped up and everyone turned to the duellist. "I mean why don't you go and work in Burger World again? Or even at the card shop, but not with Kaiba!"

"Jounouchi!" Anzu called clouting her friend across the head " You know why I left Burger World and if you'd listened to me you would know my job description"

"Go on then" Jounouchi said rubbing his head

"I'm working in Kaiba Land, not _with_ Kaiba. All I'm going to be doing is dressing as a card character and walking around the park giving out balloons. That's it"

"Would we get in for free because you work there?" Honda asked smiling and Anzu rolled her eyes.

"I have heard that Kaiba Land Japan is a lot larger than the U.S version" Yugi spoke

"Really? Does it have any American food? When we were out there I never did get my steak!" Jounouchi said rubbing his belly

"Does it always have to revolve around food?" Anzu asked with a smile "But does this mean that you're not angry with me?"

"Of course I'm not. I was just looking after you Anzu; I mean the way Kaiba is with me he may try and fire you out of a cannon or something!" Jounouchi cried rising to his feet

"I think you're over exaggerating things now Jounouchi. I doubt Kaiba will even be anywhere near the place" Yugi reassured his friend

"Well fine then"

"Listen I better get ready, my first shift begins in about an hour" Anzu sighed looking at her watch.

"That soon?" Honda asked

"Yep, I got a phone call from the supervisor of the characters; she said that I needed to start right away"

xxxx

"Konichiwa Mr Kaiba" a bodyguard bowed as Seto Kaiba walked out of his limo. He was then closely followed by his little brother who carried Kaiba's case

"Mokoba" Kaiba then called to his brother

"Yes Nii-sama" Mokoba asked reaching his brother and handing him his case

"Which part of the park needs my attention?" Kaiba asked as he looked up to the grand entrance of their theme park

"The duel arena in the Blue Eyes Dome" Mokoba stated

"Isona" Kaiba then called to his bodyguard

"Hai Seto-sama" he then called

"Are all the guests vacated for the day?" Kaiba asked as he checked his watch

"Yes, just a few members of staff are left and some guests with extra passes" Isona answered

"Good, I don't wish to be disturbed. Also if something happens then I don't want anyone to be hurt" Kaiba spoke then smiled "I truly am a thoughtful person" he then added and Mokoba smiled.

xxxx

"Black Magician Girl!" a little girl cried out and ran to the character which smiled happily and waved. The character looked exactly like the card and virtual character, her blond hair wisped out under a blue and pink hat in which matched the dress and boots. The character also held a wand that was curved just like Black Magician Girls wand.

"Could you sign my autograph book?" the little girl asked producing a pink notebook with a blue 'ScapeGoat' on the cover.

"Of course" the woman smiled and wrote in the book then gave it back to the very pleased girl who ran away with joy.

"Jeez what a long day" the woman sighed and stretched a little "Though I have to say Anzu, this is an easy job, plus I get to dress like my favourite character" Anzu then beamed.

"Excuse me miss but you need to head home now, there is some important work going on" a voice from behind asked

"But my shift hasn't finished yet" Anzu spoke turning around, then instantly noticing the person who asked her to leave "Mokoba-kun?" Anzu then spoke in shock.

Anzu couldn't believe she was seeing Mokoba, dressed like this! OK she was working in their theme park but she thought that she wouldn't see them, well hoped more than anything.

Mokoba looked at the woman dressed in the suit closely. Only close people to him called him Mokoba, and only one person he knew used the suffix 'kun'.

"Anzu?" Mokoba asked a little taken aback and Anzu nodded.

"Woah, I didn't recognise you! I didn't know you worked here?!" Mokoba asked

"Only just started today" Anzu smiled

"You look really cool as Black Magician Girl!" Mokoba smiled, "We're here to sort out a few problems in the theme park. Hey! Nii-sama is here too, come and see him!" Mokoba then asked pulling Anzu by the arm

"Oh…er…Mokoba-kun, I don't really think that it is a good idea!" Anzu pleaded as she was dragged to a group of beefy looking bodyguards

"You can come with us, then we can go on a few rides" Mokoba smiled back at Anzu. Anzu could feel herself burning up as they approached the group; the last thing she wanted was to see Kaiba, dressed like this!

"Oh god" Anzu thought as the group parted to show Kaiba talking into a phone. He looked really good wearing a red and black trench coat, Anzu had to admit. Well she couldn't say she was blind, I mean he was rich, handsome and had an adorable; yet somewhat pushy, little brother – he really would have been a catch if he didn't treat her and her friends as though something he stepped on.

"Nii-sama, look who I found" Mokoba smiled still holding Anzu's hand. Kaiba placed his phone in his bodyguard's hands and then looked at Anzu curiously. His eyes moved over her body, making Anzu blush even more at the provocative manor he was staring.

"I thought no one was in the park?" Kaiba then spoke snapping his gaze from Anzu.

"Yep but this is Anzu" Mokoba smiled causing Kaiba to nearly choke at the fact that he was ogling his enemies cheerleader. "Can she come with us? We could then go and enjoy some rides together" Mokoba asked.

Kaiba was about to dismiss the idea with his trademark laugh yet he saw his brothers face "We haven't done fun things in a while" Mokoba added giving Kaiba the puppy dog eyes.

"I am going to regret this" Kaiba inwardly spoke to himself. "Whatever" he then said marching passed Anzu and Mokoba

"I'm sorry for troubling you" Anzu then spoke to Kaiba as he passed her causing him to stop. She then bowed respectfully giving Kaiba a very gracious view of her cleavage.

"You will trouble me if you stay that way" Kaiba spoke turning his head. Anzu and Mokoba cocked their head naively at Kaiba's hidden meaning.

Mokoba then piped up looking over to Anzu and her costume "Anzu, do you want to change? I bet you're hot in that costume"

"Actually I am, it can get really hot in here" Anzu answered innocently, yet Kaiba couldn't hear it that way

"I really need to get my hormones in check" Kaiba thought with distain, "Especially because I'm thinking of that damn cheerleader!"

"Well you change and we'll meet you by the fountain after we've finished our checks" Mokoba smiled as he pointed to the map on a large board which showed the entirety of the theme park

"Ok" Anzu smiled waving to Mokoba as he ran to try and catch up to his brother racing away.

xxxx

Anzu stood patiently waiting by the beautiful Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon fountain. The water trickled tranquilly out of each of the three dragons' mouth, and Anzu decided to sit by the edge of the pool of water and cool off in the breeze that flowed through the park. Anzu was grateful her first day went smoothly, yet really didn't quite know why she was waiting for the Kaiba brothers? Jounouchi would freak if he found out, and Anzu sighed trying to think of excuses to use for her lateness of her return, knowing that this wasn't going to be a 5 minute thing. She doubted Mokoba would be understanding if she just left, and she sure as hell knew that Kaiba would hunt her down and make her pay for the hurt she would cause Mokoba. So it was generally decided for her, she would grin and bear a few hours with Kaiba for the happiness of Mokoba

"It could be fun" Anzu thought to herself "I mean Kaiba might actually be nice to me" she then laughed loudly at the thought

"What's so funny Anzu?" Mokoba asked as he approached the dancer. Anzu snapped her eyes open and coughed her laugh away.

"Nothing, sorry" Anzu smiled

"Sorry we kept you waiting, Nii-sama found more problems" Mokoba said and pointed to a pissed off looking Kaiba behind him.

"I thought you would have gone" Kaiba spoke sarcastically not looking at the girl, because when he approached the fountain he noticed Anzu's attire that was worse than before. Anzu was wearing a white skirt and yellow ballerina shoes which had ribbons running up her long toned legs. Her top was a lemon halter top which plunged to her cleavage and was almost backless. Needless to say, Kaiba wasn't happy about the fact that the girl was even more enticing than before, and he hated admitting that to himself.

"Where shall we go first?!" Mokoba asked

"I don't really know, I mean it is your park after all" Anzu smiled

"Erm, I know let's go on the Dragon Jet" Mokoba cried as he pointed to a towering, looping, all round frightening looking ride. Anzu felt sick already looking at it, she really didn't like spinning rides or rides that defied gravity and could kill you instantly if there was a single leaf on the rails.

"Anzu are you OK?" Mokoba asked as they approached the ride. All Kaiba could do was to smirk at the distress that Anzu was obviously in the more and more they approached the terrifying ride. Kaiba had asked some workers to stay behind, to operate the equipment and rides so to give Mokoba his undivided attention, yet now all his attention was on this annoyingly attractive cheerleader, which seem to be everywhere he was!

Firstly she was always with Yu-gi when he duelled him, which was bad enough yet she would always be wearing something that would loose his attention on his important duel… for a moment.

Secondly she helped Mokoba on a many occasions that meant he was slightly indebted to her.

Thirdly Mokoba idolised her as this goddess. A goddess! Kaiba screwed his face in disgust at the thought. But the thing was Anzu was sometimes hot topic for Mokoba as he usually spent time with her and her stupid friends.

And now here he was sitting beside her as Mokoba demanded that Anzu be in the centre to make Anzu feel safer. Why the hell hadn't he said no and had kicked her out of the park by now?

"Why am I here again?!" Anzu cried allowed as she was buckled into the chair

"Because it's fun!" Mokoba smiled

"I doubt that!"

"Scared Mazaki?" Kaiba mocked as he turned to her. Anzu turned towards him and flashed a smile

"Why no Kaiba kun" Anzu smiled then stuck out her tongue, pissing Kaiba off.

The ride then jolted and set off up the rails of the first high drop. Suddenly Anzu realised what was going on, there was really no turning back now, and even though she didn't want to seem cowardly infront of Kaiba, she decided the only thing that would get her through this was to hold on tightly and scream.

Unluckily for Anzu just as they hung on the first drop, what she thought was the rail on the harness over her that she was gripping, turned out to be Kaiba's hand.

Kaiba slightly flinched as the coaster dropped, yet masked it by the shock of a warm feeling suddenly tightly grasped around his right hand. This stayed there all through the ride, and even through some unnerving parts of the ride he held back. Only when the ride came a halt did he realise whose warm feeling it belonged too.

"KAIBA KUN!" Anzu cried as she turned to see what she was holding on "I am so sorry, I thought you were the bar!"

Kaiba just stood up upon realising and masked his slight blush by turning away and stepping off the ride.

"Anzu! What did you think of it? I was really scared on that first drop but then it was really fun, do you wanna do it again??" Mokoba asked to a blushing Anzu

"Erm, I'd rather not Mokoba kun, that was enough for me" Anzu smiled looking at her hand

"Too scared then Mazaki, I should have figured" Kaiba then spoke smiling

"Well if I recall someone was holding my hand back" Anzu whispered to Kaiba as she passed him causing him to blush further. He shook it off quickly and glared at the appealing figure walking away from him with his little brother. He really disliked this girl more and more.

They had gone on a great many rides, from the Black Hole Ride, which was completely in the dark and involved Kaiba accidentally placing a hand on Anzu's leg, luckily she didn't say anything, but she gave him a glare at the end of the ride, to the haunted house ride. This was pretty funny to Kaiba as he was the one who programmed the digital affects, however it freaked Anzu out and she ended up gripping onto Kaiba.

"You're going to give me a dead arm at the end of this" Kaiba sarcastically spoke to Anzu as she walked beside him after the ride. Kaiba was rubbing his arm, not realising the strong grip this girl had.

"I said I was sorry. You could have told me it had spiders!" Anzu said smacking him playfully

"What scared of heights and now spiders, I'm surprised you're not afraid of your own shadow" Kaiba smiled and Anzu then stood in absolute shock

"I can't believe I've just seen it" Anzu said

"What?" Kaiba asked

"Your smile, your genuine smile. It suits you Kaiba" Anzu smiled at him and Kaiba instantly blushed at her comment

"What the hell is wrong with me today!!" Kaiba thought snaking his head.

"Anzu lets go on this ride!!" Mokoba called as he was waving to the pair at the entrance of a water ride

"Coming!" Anzu called and ran to him leaving Kaiba stunned at the guard he just let down for a moment.

"C'mon Nii-sama!" Mokoba then called noticing the absence of his brother. Kaiba slowly walked to the pair and followed them into the ride.

"Magician's Circle?" Anzu asked curiously as she noticed the name of the ride whilst sitting down inside a circular raft.

"Uh huh. It's another themed ride, based on all the magicians" Mokoba answered as he sat opposite her "You turn this and the raft spins too" Mokoba then showed Anzu a circular device inside the raft in the middle.

"Sugoi" Anzu smiled

"Nii-sama hurry up!" Mokoba called to his brother who was slowly making his way to the raft. He then stepped inside and sat in between Anzu and Mokoba.

"Start the ride Oyami-san!" Mokoba then called and the raft jolted and moved down a small raft into a dark tunnel.

Inside the dark tunnel were star lights and moving digitalised magicians and magical creatures. The raft moved on water and as it sped up water would rise up along the sides. Anzu and Mokoba laughed as they spun the raft together with the circular device in the centre of the raft. Kaiba crossed his arms and sat back hoping that this ride would be over and he could get back to the mansion and ignore that this day ever happened.

"Now here's the fun part!" Mokoba called out to Anzu. Anzu looked in the direction that Mokoba was pointing to and then began to panic. The tunnel now was going faster and there were more and more drops, yet included in this were waterfalls coming down and also water spurts coming from all angles. There was no doubt Anzu was going to get wet, and a drenched Anzu was not going to look fantastic in front of Kaiba! Not that she wanted to look fantastic for Kaiba but …well…she had now completely lost the plot! The raft turned and moved and Anzu tried desperately to turn it so the water wouldn't reach her. Kaiba saw this and smirked, it was funny seeing her acting like this, yet he couldn't see her upset by his ride and with some strange reason Kaiba gripped the device and turned.

Anzu looked horrified at him, was he trying to get her wet? The bastard! Anzu was turning frantically yet realised it was turning easier, Kaiba was helping her.

Suddenly a water gun spurted into the raft and hit Kaiba in the head. Kaiba coughed and wiped away all the water and once his sight was visible again the only thing he saw was Mokoba and Anzu hysterically laughing at his look. Kaiba looked bemused at Anzu as she was laughing and pointing at him and unbeknown to Anzu Kaiba knew what was approaching her, a waterfall.

A mountain of water drenched Anzu thoroughly and she screamed in absolute shock of the water hitting her. Mokoba laughed instantly and Kaiba couldn't control his laugh as he saw a wet Anzu. At first Anzu couldn't believe what happened! Firstly she got wet then secondly she saw the rarest sights in the world, Kaiba Seto laughing. Anzu couldn't help laughing too and shook water over Mokoba getting him wet too. In the end of the ride a water fight had ensued and all three occupants were wet.

"That was so fun!" Mokoba gleamed as he was handed a towel

"I know" Anzu smiled back as Kaiba helped her out of the raft. She then slipped on some water and fell into Kaiba's strong chest. She blushed furiously and dared to look up, thinking she would see a scornful look for damaging his expensive trench coat, yet what she saw was a smiling Kaiba.

"Are you Ok?" Kaiba asked still in the laughing mood from the water fight.

"Erm…yes…thanks" Anzu replied as she steadied herself

"C'mon you two!" Mokoba called from the exit, and the two followed.

During the ride the theme park had become dark as night had pressed in. A bitter cold then raced through the park as the group walked through to the exit of the park.

"It's late, I better get going" Anzu pointed out as she looked up to the starlight sky.

"Do you have to?" Mokoba asked

"I said I'll be home a few hours ago" Anzu smiled sympathetically, she then shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. Suddenly something warm was placed around her shoulders and Kaiba whispered in her ear causing Anzu to shiver under his hot breath on her neck.

"We'll take you home"

Anzu looked at him and smiled "Thankyou" She then looked at what was wrapped around her, noticing it was Kaiba's red and black trench coat.

"But won't you be cold?" Anzu asked

"No. I'll be fine" Kaiba replied he then brought out his phone and asked for his limo to pick them up.

"I'm glad I stayed today, I had fun. Even with you!" Anzu chortled and then covered her mouth, "I'm sorry that sounded awful"

"Don't be, I had fun too, in a strange way" Kaiba smiled and Anzu looked up at him and smiled too.

Kaiba then opened the door of the limo for Mokoba and Anzu, once they got inside; Kaiba slid inside and instructed the driver to take them to Anzu's house.

"We should do this again" Mokoba smiled as the car set off.

"Maybe" Kaiba spoke looking at Anzu who bashfully smiled back.

They soon pulled up to Anzu's house and Kaiba jumped out before the chauffer got to the door. He then gave Anzu his hand to help her out of the car. Anzu thanked Mokoba and gave him a hug before she exited the car then stood infront of Kaiba. Her heart was racing as he smiled slightly at her and pulled a leaf out of her hair.

"Thankyou Kaiba kun for today" Anzu smiled looking up at him. Kaiba just nodded at her looking at her with an odd gaze, watching her wet features with a quiet admiration of the beauty that he was seeing. Anzu then tiptoed up to him and went to kiss him on the cheek yet Kaiba turned his head and their lips collided for a few moments. Both were astounded at first yet at the end of the kiss they were in a partial embrace. They broke away as quickly as the kiss had happened, yet instead of the awkwardness that they both thought would happen, they both smiled at eachother.

"I should get going" Anzu smiled "Thankyou again Kaiba kun"

"Anytime" Kaiba smiled back as she walked up the steps to her front door. Anzu then hugged herself with a smile and then realised something

"Oh, Kaiba kun your jacket…" Anzu called turning around yet noticed the limo driving off. "I'll give it to him in school" Anzu then thought as she opened the door.

Anzu walked through to her living room and noticed her friends watching T.V. on the sofa's, they all then turned around and noticed a wet Anzu.

"Anzu what happened?" Yugi asked

"Yea you're way late and wet" Jounouchi added

"I'm sorry I just got…erm…held up that's all. I'm going to get changed" Anzu smiled and ran up the stairs.

"…"

"Hey isn't that one of Kaiba's coats?!" Jounouchi cried

xxxx

A.N

Hey I hope you enjoyed that little one shot! Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
